<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rampage 2 by EMGY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945149">Rampage 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMGY/pseuds/EMGY'>EMGY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Godzilla - All Media Types, Rampage (2018), Rampage (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMGY/pseuds/EMGY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is a sequel from Rampage movie 2018</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rampage 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terrorists invade a big lab containing formula and the dead bodies from Lizzie and Ralph in a hidden secret area in Las Vegas,they kill every single person on the lab except Dr.Cindy,outside was raining but she cannot see nothing because she had a bag on the head that let her not see nothing then just her legs,one of the trespasser take off her's bag from the head and the only that she saw on the chopper was the leader</p><p>Dr.Cindy- you know that you made the worst mistake of your life right?</p><p>Rick: ..........</p><p>Dr.Cindy: When the army find me you will be on the prison or dead</p><p>Rick: when the army find me everything it will be late to solve what im going to do next with the bodies of the mutants</p><p>Dr.Cindy: you are crazy!!!</p><p>Rick: thank you, i appreciate your opinion</p><p>Rick: the animals do not have fault of everything that happened on the destruction over the city......is your people fault Dr.Cindy</p><p>Dr.Cindy: .............</p><p>Rick: but now i have the formula i will start making my ideas and change everything.</p><p>Rick it's planning to do something with the formula and also with bodies of the mutant wolf and crocodile but he never told her exactly was planning to do with the dead bodies.</p><p>They put the formula and other animals to start testing them in his big secret lab abandoned in a subterranean place closed from Los Angeles.</p><p> </p><p>Davis was sent to a big Zoo on Disney and George was on a big lab looking like a Zoo to make him comfortable but he feels alone and sad without Davis,the Doctors from the lab treat George like a friend but that don't change nothing that he was close on a big lab sad.</p><p>George was sleeping when he hear explosions on the lab, he started to wake up and the big doors started to open when a group of tresspassers started shooting George with bullets that are tranquilizers and put him to sleep again and they take George to another big lab.</p><p>He wake up and started looking around to escape but he cannot escape of the big special cage,he started to punch the cage and nothing was working and he started looking around and he saw no way out.</p><p>He was looking to a cage and he saw a big cobra with four legs mutated starting to break it too the cage but nothing works at the same as George.</p><p>On his right side there was an giant Honduran White Bat too sleeping on the cage when he heard George breathing he started screeching.</p><p> </p><p>Dave was advised that George has being trapped by a group of terrorists and he was sent to control George because he was the only person that George trust.</p><p>Dave: so how are we going inside without being noticed in that strange lab?</p><p>On the computer starts to show all places of the secret lab abandoned by the secret ops</p><p>Cpt.Marcus: the only way for not be noticed is to not being saw by the security cam and that giant spider and Giant Bat</p><p>Dave: i never knew that we got new friends</p><p>Dave and the secret ops started to enter in a helicopter and move to get out George</p><p>But everything was late George escaped and the others mutants too, it was a total destruction and chaos on Los Angeles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>